<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahsokas Hurenleben by Anonym187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417848">Ahsokas Hurenleben</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187'>Anonym187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahsokas Hurenleben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fast ein Jahr war vergangen, und die Erinnerung stach nicht weniger als in der ersten Woche. Verraten von einer ihrer engsten Freunde, die vom Jedi-Rat verunglimpft wurde, zerbrach ihre ganze Welt innerhalb weniger Tage. Es gab nicht viele glückliche Erinnerungen für Ahsoka Tano von damals, obwohl der langsame Marsch, den sie gemacht hatte, als sie dem Rat den Rücken kehrte, sicherlich einer von ihnen war. Sie hatte die Jedi zu ihren eigenen Bedingungen gelassen; eine Frau, die sich als unschuldig an den angeklagten Verbrechen erwiesen hatte, ein besserer Held und eine bessere Person, als sie jemals gedacht hatte. In der Tat, besser als jeder von ihnen sogar waren. Als sie den Unterschlupf des Jedi-Rates verlassen hatte und sich von Anakin und den anderen verabschiedete, hatte sie ihren Kopf hochgehalten, obwohl sie erschrocken war. Ein Jedi sollte keine Angst kennen, also machte es in gewisser Weise Sinn, wie alles wieder in sie stürzte, sobald sie den Titel wegdrehte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war sie effektiv ziellos, niemand, an den sie sich wenden konnte, und keine Familie, mit der sie zusammen sein konnte. Sie hatte Anakin verlassen, um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass sie eine mutige Frau war, die Schritte unternahm, denen sie absolut vertraute, aber in Wahrheit... sie hatte nicht sicher gewusst, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung traf.<br/>
Und jetzt, ein Jahr später, wusste sie, dass sie es hatte. Es war an den seltsamsten Orten, dass man Trost und Trost finden konnte; eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie aus ihrer Zeit bei den Jedi gelernt hatte. Eine der vielen Erinnerungen, die immer noch mit der Bitterkeit des Geschehenen gestochen wurden, war die Zeit, als sie und Barriss sich im Bauch eines von Trümmern begrabenen Panzers wiederfanden, absolut positiv, dass sie sich auf ihren letzten Stunden des Lebens befanden. In diesem Moment der Verzweiflung als junger Jedi-Padawan hatte Ahsoka Trost in ausgerechnet in den Freuden des Fleisches gefunden. Barriss hatte sie in dieser dunklen Zeit ihres Lebens eifrig getröstet, und zusammen sahen sich die beiden Padawans durch ihre Prüfung mit Küssen, Lecks und dem langsamen und hungrigen Grind aus grünem Fleisch, das sich an Ahsokas eigener orangefarbener Farbe reibt. An jenem dunklen Tag während ihrer Lehre hatte sie die Kraft des Vergnügens gelernt, ihre Fähigkeit, Angst zu beruhigen, Frieden zu bringen und ihren Körper vor Freude zu winden. Und es war diese Lektion, die sie jetzt innehatte, auf ihren Knien, umgeben von vier verschiedenen Männern.<br/>

"Sie war die teuerste, die Jabba hatte, aber sie war es wert. Ich kann es schon sagen." Zwei der Männer waren Menschen; die kleinsten Mitglieder der Söldnerbande, die Jabbas Palast besucht hatten, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Die Hutt hatten immer eine Vielzahl von Sexarbeiterinnen zur Verfügung, die das Geld zum Ausgeben brachten, und an diesem Abend hatten sie sich in der Qualität an die Spitze der Linie gefreut. In diesem besonderen Moment ließ der raue und athletische Söldner sein Mitglied von den getönten Lippen der schönen Togruta verschlingen, sein Schaft ruhte auf ihrer festen, warmen Zunge und ihr Spieß überlagerte seine Länge. Sie arbeitete fleißig an ihm mit langsamen Mundstrichen, während zwei ihrer Hände sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Crew beschäftigten; der andere Mensch und ein Weequay, der seit ihrer Ankunft kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Stumm oder nicht, nickte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, als sein menschlicher Begleiter sich zu Wort meldete. "Sie weiß, wie man einen Schwanz saugt... und ich bin gespannt, wie sich ihr kleiner Arsch anfühlt."<br/>
"Grrwwaagh! Grrrphhh!" Der höchste der Söldner war ein Wookiee, der direkt an seinen Brüdern stand, während sein großer, pochender roter Stachel fest in den Griff hübscher orangefarbener Finger gewickelt war. Das pelzige Tier war leicht das größte Gestifter seiner Gefährten und es war sein Mitglied, das Ahsoka für den letzten Geschmack rettete; in der Hoffnung, sich der Aufgabe zu stellen und ihren Mund um einen Wackibe-Hahn zu wickeln. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie eine ziemlich einschüchternde... und obwohl sie nervös war, war sie auch ziemlich aufgeregt über die Aussicht. Selbst als ihre Zunge unter dem Schwanz des aktuellen Menschen krümmte und neckte, trieben ihre Augen zur Seite und beobachteten, wie ihr nasser, hungriger Griff über sein massives rotes Mitglied auf und ab pumpte. Sie fühlte sich nass, nur wenn sie es ansah, sich vorstellte, dass diese beeindruckende Länge tief in sie eindrang und eines ihrer Löcher unter dem Gewicht einer massiven Wand aus pelzigen Muskeln durchbohrte.<br/>
Das soll nicht heißen, dass ihre anderen Gäste natürlich nicht gut ausgestattet waren. Die beiden Menschen waren so groß, wie sie kamen und der Schwanz des Weequay war charakteristisch dick; etwas, das sie von seiner Art voll erwartet hatte. In der Tat, als sie sich von dem Menschen in ihrem Mund abschaltete, um ihr Gesicht näher an den Weequay zu treiben, konnte sie nicht anders, als den Anblick zu bestaunen. Ahsokas Wangen, die ihre Lippen leckten und ihren Blick auf den strengen Gesichtsausdruck des stummen Aliens richteten, zogen einen tiefen orangefarbenen Erröten und ihre Stimme rutschte mit einer unzüchtigen Einladung an die Männer, die sie umgaben, aus.<br/>
"Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen Ihr Kauf gefällt." Sie sprach einfach und ehrlich, ihre schönen weißen Montrals umrahmten ihr Gesicht und akzentuierten das Beste der Togruta-Schönheit. Immer noch jugendlich aussehend und süß, mit einem schönen orangefarbenen Trimmkörper mit kleinen Brüsten und einem bemerkenswert engen kleinen Rücken. Der Körper eines Jedi... nicht, dass jeder von ihnen jemals raten würde, wenn man bedenkt, wie hungrig sie für Schwanz war. Sie leckte ihre Lippen liebevoll, als sie auf den Weequay blickte, und als sie sich anlehnte, um die Unterseite seines Schaftes zu küssen, sprach sie noch einmal mit einem winzigen Flüstern, ihre Stimme neckte gegen den Rand seiner pochenden, dicken Länge. "... bitte fühlen Sie sich frei, mich zu ficken, wie Sie möchten."<br/>
Die Männer waren davon beeindruckt; nicht nur für die Einladung, sondern auch für die Tatsache, dass es keine Lüge hinter der Stimme der Togruta gab. Einige arbeitende Mädchen spielten nur eine Rolle und verkauften ihre Löcher gegen Geld, weil sie keine anderen Optionen hatten. Einige Mädchen, die seltensten in der Branche, taten es, weil sie es genossen. Weil sie jeden Saug, jeden Fick und jeden Schwanz, der in ihr Leben kam, agetitierten. Es gab einen Grund, warum Jabba Top-Dollar für seine Togruta berechnete; sie hat sich gelohnt. Von der Begeisterung bis zum engen orangefarbenen Arsch, vom großen fröhlichen Lächeln bis zum rasenden Hunger nach Sperma... Ahsoka war die beste Schlampe, die er hatte.<br/>
Und Ahsoka, mehr als ein Jahr nach ihrem Leben als Jedi, war stolz darauf.<br/>
Als sie auf und ab saugen auf der Länge des Weequay und weiterhin die anderen Schwänze streichelte, die ihr angeboten wurden, sprang Ahsokas Geist zurück zu Gedanken, wie sie dort landete. Wie eine Frau, die einst vor dem Jedi-Rat stand, auf den Knien landen konnte, umgeben von den sickersten Sorten in der Galaxie. Und in Wahrheit war es viel einfacher, als die meisten es erraten hätten. Sie hatte auf einer Schuld gesessen, die Jabba ihr seit einiger Zeit schuldete, die Tatsache, dass sie sein Kind vor so langer Zeit in einem Leben gerettet hatte, das kaum noch ferne Erinnerung war. Diese Schulden reichten aus, um ihr einen sicheren Raum und das Schweigen der Hutten über ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verschaffen; AAA Schutz vor allen Jedi, die versuchen würden, sie und jede Sith zurückzufordern, die versuchen würde, sie zu beseitigen. Aber selbst der Ausgleich für die Rückkehr von Jabbas Sohn reichte nicht aus, um ein solches Risiko vollständig zu decken, und wie der Hutt es formuliert hatte... Ahsoka müsste ihren Unterhalt verdienen, in der besten Art und Weise, wie er denken könnte, um einen Körper wie ihren zu verwenden.<br/>
Sie hatte mitgemacht, weil es ein bisschen brillante Tarnung war. Wer würde den ehemaligen Padawan von Anakin Skywalker, einem angesehenen Aufund und Besucher des Jedi-Ordens, in einem schälenden Bordell auf Tatooine suchen? Im sleaziest Teil der Galaxie kniete sie auf dem sleaziest Boden, schlürfte und saugte wie die gute kleine Hure, die sie geworden war. Und jenseits der Tarnung, jenseits der Täuschung... Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ahsoka erfuhr, dass sie es genoss. Das gleiche warme und beruhigende Gefühl erfüllte sie, die ihre Gesellschaft hielt, als sie mit Barriss im Tank war, und sie hatte gelernt, die unzüchtige Freude zu umarmen, gefickt zu werden, so wie sie ihre Meditation genoss. Und im vergangenen Jahr hatte es viele... viele Kunden.<br/>
Söldner feiern nach einer großen Punktzahl. Schmuggler, die ein bisschen Stressabbau brauchten. Hölle, Jabba hatte sie sogar einen Monat als Belohnung für die Gamorrean Wache verwendet, die die meisten Schichten ohne Zwischenfälle gezogen hatte. Aber ob sie an Schweinsteiger saugen, von einer Piratenbande Weequay gefickt wird oder ihre Pussy verzweifelt gegen Aurra Sing es reibt... sie begeisterte über jeden Teil davon. Die Jedi waren eifrig zur Hure geworden, und den vier Männern, die sie umgaben, die nichts von ihrem alten Leben wussten, schien es, als wäre sie die letzte seit Jahren gewesen.<br/>
Ahsokas Mund knallte vom Weequay-Hahn, und sie strahlte mit einem breiten Lächeln, als der streng aussehende Alien seinen Schaft an der Basis nahm und sie damit eifrig über das Gesicht schlug. Hin und her, hin und her ließ er sein Mitglied das orangehäutige Mädchen schlagen, jedes machte ihr Lächeln breiter und breiter, als der Spieß ihre Wangen bedeckte. Am Ende seines Schwanzes gab Ahsoka ein begeistertes Kichern und leckte ihre Lippen, als sie sich schließlich dem Hauptgang zuwandte. Die anderen drei verstanden es völlig, als sie ihre Hände von ihnen wegzog, um sich auf den Wookiee zu konzentrieren; schließlich war es leicht der größte Job, den sie an diesem Abend hatte. Mit eifrigen Augen und einem aufgeregten Gassen schloss Ahsoka ihre Hände um die Basis des Hahns des Wookiee, genoss seine Wärme und fühlte ihn zittern, als sie ihr eigenes Gesicht nach vorne fegte und ihre Wange mit einem freudigen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtszügen hin und her reibte.<br/>
"Oh ficken..." Sie schauderte, ihr eigenes Geschlecht zitterte vor Freude. "So dick... und so warm..." Der Schwanz des Pelzballs war so lang wie Ahsokas Gesicht groß war, und als sie ihn mit ihrer Nase an die Seite des Schaftes gedrückt und ihre Lippen Kuss nach Kuss zu knallrotem Fleisch anboten, drehte sich ihr Kopf darauf, wie sie es möglicherweise handhaben würde. Es wäre schwer genug, es zu saugen, aber in einem ihrer zarten zwei Eingänge unten? Sie war ein kleines Mädchen mit einer zierlichen, aber muskulösen Figur, und dass Wookiees Schwanz wahrscheinlich genug war, um Frauen seiner eigenen Rasse schaudern zu lassen. Trotzdem hatte sie noch nie nein zu einem großen Schwanz gesagt, und dieselbe Begeisterung reitet in Ahsokas Augen, als sie ihn noch einmal ansah. "Ever fuck ein Mädchen so winzig wie ich, große fella? Wetten, dass Du es kaum erwarten kannst, meine Muschi um dieses Monster gewickelt zu fühlen..."<br/>
Das Knurren und Brüllen, das die Wookiee als Antwort entfesselte, bestätigte ihre Vermutung, und sie zog ihre Hände entlang seines Schafts beim Gedanken. Das Versprechen einer Wookiee-Länge, die tief in ihre Muschi eindrang, reichte aus, um Ahsoka den Mut zu geben, den sie brauchte, um seinen Schwanz mit ihrem Mund zu überholen, ihre Augen schlossen sich fest, als sie ihre Lippen hart gegen die Spitze drückte. Es war eine Hölle von einer Strecke, um sogar die ersten paar Zoll in zu bekommen; der Wookiee war riesig und breit und fast anders als alle, die sie je genossen hatte. Dennoch gab es wenige Dinge, die Ahsoka in diesen Tagen ermutigen konnten, wie den Geschmack des Schwanzes und das Versprechen von mehr, und es war mit dieser Inspiration, dass sie es schaffte, vorwärts zu treiben. Die ersten Paar Zoll wurden von mehreren mehr überholt, und als die anderen drei Männer in Ehrfurcht zusahen, begann die winzige, zierliche Togruta, ihren massiven Freund zu saugen.<br/>
"Heilige Hölle!" Einer der Menschen lachte und beobachtete, wie sein eigenes, mit Spucken bedecktes Mitglied auf und ab hüpfte. "Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass ein Mädchen so weit auf ihn losgeht!"<br/>
"Dieser ist sicher eine echte schlampige Hündin." Der andere Mensch lachte, und als ob sein Punkt betont werden musste, griff er plötzlich seine Hand aus, um Ahsoka eine schöne feste Ohrfeige auf ihren schönen festen Arsch zu bieten. Sie schauderte und zuckte vor der Sensation, aber ihr Fokus blieb fest auf dem Hahn des Wookiee, jenem dicken roten Mitglied, auf das sie entschlossen und fokussiert war. Ihre Hände verließen seine Basis, um gegen das Fell seiner Oberschenkel zu drücken, und als ihr Kopf darum kämpfte, so tief zu gehen, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, fand sie Hilfe in der Form seiner massiven, mächtigen Hand, die gegen den Hinterkopf drückte.<br/>
"Mmmmg....ffnnnnng..." Es war fast genug, um die Togruta Augen Wasser aus der Belastung zu machen, ihr Mund und Hals plötzlich mit Hahn gefüllt ohne echtes Ende in Sicht. Sie bewegte sich weiter; jedoch entschlossen, diesen vier Männern, die sie für den Abend gekauft hatten, zu beweisen, dass ihr Geld gut ausgegeben war. Wenn sie nur... Gehen... Ein bisschen... weiter. Mit einem letzten Druck öffneten sich ihre Augen weit und angespannt, aber das Kitzeln an ihrer Nase und ihrem Gesicht aus einem Schoß voller Fell bestätigte, dass sie etwas wirklich Bemerkenswertes getan hatte. Der Jubel der anderen drei Männer und das Gebrüll der Wookiee sicherten ihr ihre Zufriedenheit weiter zu, und Applaus erfüllte den Raum, als die beiden Menschen eifrig nach Ahsokas Leistung klatschten.<br/>
"Bis zur Basis! Was für ein Cocksucker!" Einer von ihnen jubelte. "Bitch, ich bin sicher, du hast dir heute Abend einen großen verdammten Tipp verdient!" Das Stöhnen der Freude vom Wookiee bestätigte es, aber in Wahrheit tat Ahsoka es nicht für das Geld. Auch außerhalb ihres Deals mit Jabba war sie außerhalb der unzüchtigen Arbeit eingezogen worden... sie tat es, weil sie es liebte. Sie hatte den Wookiee tief gebohrt, um zu beweisen, dass sie es kann, und sie würde alle vier dieser Söldner behandeln, weil sie von der Aufgabe begeistert war.<br/>
Es ging nicht um Geld, und da sie die Jedi verlassen hatte, ging es nicht um Ehre.<br/>
Für Ahsoka ging es in diesen Tagen ums Ficken. Und sie war besser darin, eine Hure zu sein, als sie es je war, als Jedi zu sein.<br/>
Nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden später zitterte der nackte Körper der Togruta und senkte sich gegen die große massive Spitze des riesigen Hahns des Wookiee. Der Pelzball war flach auf dem Boden des Unterhaltungsraums gelegt worden; Ruhend gegen die Kissen und die Polsterung, die in den Boden eingebaut wurden, während die junge Frau sich bewegte, um ihn zu straddle. Während sie ihre Knie gegen seine Taille rutschte und eine Hand zur Kupplung senkte, schaute sich das denkende Mitglied, das auf ihre Ahsoka wartete, von Seite zu Seite um und nahm die anderen drei Männer auf, die alle ängstlich auf ihre Wendung warteten. Niemand war dabei, vor seinem größten und einschüchterndsten Teammitglied zu schneiden, aber sie wusste genau, dass keiner von ihnen auf sein Ende warten würde. Schließlich hatte sie noch zwei Löcher zu verwenden, und Männer zahlten nicht die Art von Geld, das sie Jabba taten, nur damit sie stehen und zuschauen konnten.<br/>
"Nng... so groß... dies wird eine Hölle der Fahrt sein." Ahsoka schnurrte, schaute hinunter zum Wookiee und leckte ihre Lippen in stetiger Vorfreude. Langsam sie schließlich an, sich nach unten zu drücken, diese nassen orangen Falten wickelten sich um die Spitze dieses riesigen Mitglieds und begannen langsam abzusteigen. Sie nahm ihn Zoll für Zentimeter, als ihr enger und zarter Körper sich an die Größe gewöhnte, ihre Oberschenkel enger wurden und ihre Hände sich nach unten bewegten, um die Fäuste des Fells des Wookiee zu nehmen, um sich ausbalanciert zu halten. Mit einer Schweißperle, die sich bereits auf ihrer Stirn bildete, gab Ahsoka ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Hinterkopf, die Aufregung rollte bereits in ihr mit weniger als der Hälfte des Wakades schwanzes in ihr. Wenn sie sich einfach Zeit nehmen könnte... einfach bewegen, um alle seinen Schwanz Zoll für Zoll zu beanspruchen...<br/>
Plötzlich brach Ahsokas Stimme mit einem lauten und ungeheuren Stöhnen in den Raum ein, ihr Rücken bogen sich und ihre Hüften knickten hart, als der Wookiee zeigte, dass er nicht immer so geduldig war. Mit einem gutturalen Knurren schlug er seine mächtigen Hände gegen ihre Taille und zog sie den Rest des Weges herunter, stürzte seinen riesigen Schwanz tief in die Muschi des orangen Mädchens und fickte sie direkt in den Griff. Ahsokas Augen schossen weit auf, als sie plötzlich so unglaublich tief gestreckt wurde, dass die Spitze, die erst vor kurzem ihre Falten neckte, nun gegen ihre Tiefen schob. Ihr ganzer Körper erleuchtete mit einer unterwürfigen Freude, als sie plötzlich beansprucht wurde, die Überraschung und der Schmerz, wie weit sie gedehnt worden war, im Vergleich zu der unzüchtigen Freude an allem. Und es hörte nicht auf.<br/>
"Halten Sie die Schlampe noch für eine Sekunde!" Einer der Menschen meldete sich zu Wort und bewegte sich, um neben dem Wookiee zu stehen, als er seine Hände ausstreckte. Zwei harte Griffe kamen um die Berge der Togruta und er benutzte sie als Griffe, zog Ahsokas Kopf grob in seinen Schoß und fütterte sie mit seinem Schwanz. Sie stöhnte schon, als das Mitglied gegen ihre Zunge schlug, und sie fing eifrig an, dagegen zu arbeiten, und schaute auf den Menschen mit einem unterwürfigen Erröten, das auf ihren Wangen herrschte, und einem Blick von delirierender, schlampiger Glückseligkeit, die ihr Gesicht kreuzte. Zwei Löcher nach unten, und es schien, als ob der zweite Mensch vorwärts ging, um es zu beanspruchen. Als Ahsoka mit einem Schwanz in ihrer Muschi und Arsch gefangen war, blieb ihr schönes orangefarbenes Heck völlig unbewacht, und kurz bevor der Mann hereinkam, um es zu behaupten, gab er ihr eine harte Ohrfeige, die ein lautes Geräusch hinterließ, das den Raum füllte. Ein Klatschen aus Fleisch auf Fleisch, das ihr Heck ließ, färbte ein noch dunkleres Orange, und dann zogen zwei Hände ein, um an beiden Seiten ihres Rumpfes heftig zu greifen. Mit einem Schub breitete er sie gerade genug aus, und nachdem er einen begeisterten Blick auf den Anblick ihrer Pussy gegeben hatte, die fest um einen massiven Wookiee-Hahn gewickelt war, schob er sich hinab.<br/>
Ahsoka wimmerte, als sie dreifach ausgestopft war, ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr ganzer Körper vor Freude vom Aufprall schwärmte. Sie saugte härter gegen den Schwanz in ihrem Mund und knickte ihre Hüften gegen die Wookiee durch, die sie durchdrang, sobald das Trio sich niedergelassen hatte, und nur um sicherzustellen, dass niemand aus einem ihrer Arme herausgelassen wurde, streckte sie aus, die Finger wackelten nach der Stange des Weequay zur Seite. Die drei Männer fingen nicht an zu ficken, bis sie ein dickes Alien-Mitglied fühlte, das in ihrer Handfläche ruhte, und als sie es taten, arbeiteten sie in herrlicher Harmonie, die Ahsoka praktisch überwältigt zurückließ.<br/>
Sie konnte immer den Söldnerbanden erzählen, die es "machen" würden, im Gegensatz zu denen, die sich unter ihrem eigenen Erfolg auflösen würden. Die, die Potenzial hatten, wussten zusammenzuarbeiten, ob es nun darum ging, einen großen Kontakt zu nehmen oder eine orange Togruta-Schlampe in allen drei löchern zu ficken. Teamwork schien nicht etwas zu sein, mit dem diese Crew ein Problem hatte, denn jedes Mal, wenn der massive Wookiee in ihre Muschi gefickt wurde, fingen die anderen sie mit ihren Schwänzen und schoben sie zurück nach unten. Sie zerrte und streichelte das Weequay-Mitglied so gut es konnte, aber es war klar, dass ihr Fokus die anderen drei waren, die ihr angeboten worden waren; Mitglieder strecken ihre unteren zwei Löcher und eines ruht bequem auf ihrer Zunge. Als sie zwischen die vier Männer und ihre verschiedenen Hähne gedrückt und geschoben wurde, konnte sie sie sprechen hören, jeder klang enorm dankbar für alles, was die ehemaligen Jedi für sie taten.<br/>
"Wie fühlt sie sich da unten?" Die in ihrem Arsch rief den Wookiee, der einfach einen zustimmenden Grinsen gab. "Ja, ihr Arsch ist auch toll. Schlampe sicher liebt es! Schauen Sie sich diese an!" Damit fegten seine Hände nach vorne, und selbst als er weiter gegen ihr Heck hämmerte, packte er beide von Ahsokas kleinen Brüsten, drückte sie grob und zeigte, wie steif ihre Brustwarzen geworden waren. Die Worte einer konnten lügen, aber ihr Körper konnte es sicherlich nicht, und es war jedem klar, dass das Togruta-Mädchen diese grobe Behandlung genoss. Eine bemerkenswert nasse Muschi und obszön steife Brustwarzen gaben dem wilden Stöhnen, das durch sie rollte, eine echte Note, die jeweils mit einem schweren Wimmern unterbrochen wurde, als dieser massive Wookiee-Stich wieder in ihre Tiefen stürzte.<br/>
Es war der Mann in ihrem Mund, der den ersten Höhepunkt des Abends genoss, der nicht viel länger mit Ahsokas wackelnder Zunge zu kämpfen hatte, als er auf den Anblick des durchdrungenen Togruta herabblickte. Seine Hände strafften sich um ihre Montrals und er gab ihr ein paar harte Stöße, um sich selbst zu beenden, und stellte sicher, dass er seinen Höhepunkt zurückhielt, bis er so tief wie möglich in ihren Mund gedrückt wurde. Als es anfing, hustete Ahsoka fast aus dem plötzlichen Ansturm von Sperma, aber ihr eigenes unzüchtiges Training und die Hände auf ihren Montrals sorgten dafür, dass das nicht notwendig war... oder sogar möglich. Stattdessen wurde sie stöhnend und ihre Hüften zwischen zwei anderen Schwänzen, als sie ein paar warme Mundchen von Sperma gefüttert wurde, jeder feuerte schnell ihre Kehle hinunter und gab ihr keine andere Alternative, als zu schlucken. Als er sein Mitglied herauszog, hatte sie schon gierig jeden Tropfen, den er anbieten konnte, aufgewirbelt, und sofort wandte sie sich an den Weequay.<br/>
"Mehr... mehr cum... mehr Schwänze..." Sie konnte zu wimmern gehört werden, als sie ihren Mund um die Alien-Einheit wickelte, ihre Stimme klang fern und fröhlich in der Hitze von allem. Die Männer gaben anerkennende Geräusche, als sie weiter arbeitete, und es dauerte nicht lange danach, bis ein paar neue Orgasmen plötzlich die Szene machten. Der Höhepunkt des Wookiee erfüllte den Raum um sie herum, aber es war Ahsokas Schrei danach, der den Moment wirklich durchkreuzte. Ihr Mund knallte von dem bespuckten Mitglied des Weequay, als sie plötzlich gefüllt war; Eile nach Eile von einer reichlichen Menge von Sperma in sie von diesem enormen Schwanz gepumpt. Es war leicht genug, sie auf einen eigenen Gipfel zu treiben, und das Zittern und Zucken davon schaukelte den Mann in ihrem Arsch in seinen eigenen. Eine Kettenreaktion von Orgasmen, die sich um diese schöne Togruta Schlampe drehten, ließ ihre Muschi und den mit Sahne gepumpten Arsch zurück, und sie war kaum in der Lage, ihren Atem zu fangen, bevor der Weequay beschloss, seine richtige Wendung zu nehmen.<br/>
Hände um Ahsokas Arme, als der mächtige Weequay sie aufhob, sowohl der Wookiee als auch der Mensch, der mit einem Grinsen zusah, als sie zur Seite traten, um sie wieder zu sehen. Ahsokas Beine waren bereits wackelig und ihre Knie schwach, als Sperma aus ihren unteren beiden Löchern tropfte, und so war es fast ein Segen, als die Weequay sie einfach auf ihre Hände und Knie in der Mitte des Bodens drückte. Das schwere Gewicht dieses dicken Schwanzes schlug hin und her über ihr perfektes orangefarbenes Heck, und als die Zeit endlich kam, schob er sein Mitglied tief in die Muschi des Mädchens und schickte sie wieder in einen Anfall des Stöhnens.<br/>
"Ja! Ja, fick meine Muschi, gib mir mehr, mehr!" Das kleine Ding krunierte sich am Boden, als sie gefickt wurde, Freude randalierte durch sie, als die Weequay ihren nassen, gefüllten Eingang noch mehr rührte. Sie kränkelte ihren Rücken und mewled wie eine verzweifelte Schlampe, wie sie behauptet wurde, blickte auf die anderen drei Männer und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sie zurückkommen und ihr geben, was sie begehrte. Es überrascht nicht, dass es die Wookiee war, die zuerst fertig war, und bald fand ahsoka sich mit ihrem Gesicht wieder begraben gegen sein Fell, kehlte ein Mitglied, das zu massiv für die meisten Mädchen war, um jemals in der Lage zu genießen.<br/>
Dort kniete sie, gespießt zwischen einem Weequay und einem Wookiee, zwei der größten begabten Mitglieder der zivilisierten Galaxie. Als der eine den anderen zurückdrängte, zog er sich zurück, nur um mit neuer Kraft nach vorne zu schieben, und hielt das schöne junge Ding permanent zwischen ihren massiven Schwänzen hüpfen. Ihre Bewegungen waren rau und aggressiv, als sie sie teilten, die Wookiee, die einen Würgegriff auf ihre Montrals nahm und die Weequay half sich selbst, ihren Arsch in einem heftigen Griff zu packen. An einem bestimmten Punkt fegte dieser seine Hände unter Ahsoka und hob ihre Oberschenkel nach oben und zurück; ihre Knie vom Boden zu drängen, so dass sie vollständig angehoben wurde. Von dort aus konnte sie nur noch wimmern und hielt verzweifelt am Fell des Wookiee fest, als sie vollständig durch das Gewicht der beiden massiven Schwänze, die in und aus ihr eindrangen, aufgehängt wurde. Ihre Augen schlossen sich in delirierender Freude, und sie genoss den Moment wie nichts anderes. Sie war am glücklichsten, als sie jetzt gefickt wurde, und diese Freude hatte in ihrem alten Leben als Jedi nicht mehr gleich.<br/>
Der Abend ging so weiter, wobei jeder ihrer Gäste mehrere Läufe an ihrem schönen orangefarbenen Körper machte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ahsoka die Zählung verlor, wie oft sie innerhalb des Abends gefickt und gefickt worden war, und es war eine Weile her, seit sie eine Gruppe von Männern genossen hatte, die so wunderbare Energie zu ersparen hatten. Ob sie Lasten von den Menschen verschlang, die abwechselnd ihre Kehle fickten oder einen Ausbruch von Weequay Cum tief in ihren Arsch nahmen, sie genoss jede Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihr schenkte und nur um mehr bat. In einem ihrer verdorbensten Momente, nachdem der Wookiee in ihr hereinkam, ließ der kleine Togruta seine Creme von ihrem Eingang zum Boden unten rutschen und schob sie mit einem engen Druck heraus, um einen weißen Leckerbissen auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen. Von dort aus zeigte sie es; Beugt sich nach unten und senkte ihren Mund auf das Pflaster der Creme, die sie gerade abgetan hatte, schlürfe sie auf und neckte ihre Zunge durch sie wie ein Tier verzweifelt gefüttert werden.<br/>
Es war nicht nur das Wookiee-Sperma, sondern das aller vier Männer, die ihre Muschi genossen und in ihr losgelassen hatten, all dies bot ihr jetzt auf dem Boden an, damit sie sich aufdem Trinken ertrinken konnte. Die Männer sahen schockiert und dankbar zu, und ihre Worte ließen ihre Feuer nur noch heißer brennen.<br/>
"Gotta sei die verdorbenste Hündin, die ich je gesehen habe." Einer der Menschen bemerkte, dem der Wookie einen zustimmenden Lärm der Zustimmung gab.<br/>
"Ich spart auf jeden Fall, um sie wieder zu besuchen. Noch nie mit einem so großen Cumslut gewesen." Mehr Geräusche der Übereinstimmung, und mehr erröten über Ahsoka Gesicht, als sie Sperma aus dem Boden schlürfe.<br/>
Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens<br/>
Lehrling bei Anakin Skywalker.<br/>
Jabba die Hutt es geschätzte Hure.<br/>
Eines davon bedeutete ihr immer noch etwas. Es war ein paar ficken und spannende Höhepunkte später, dass Ahsoka kniete in der Mitte der vier Männer wieder, endete genau dort, wo sie auf ihren Knien vor einer Reihe von Schwänzen begann. Ihr Körper war inzwischen mit Creme markiert, Sperma rutschte aus ihrer gut benutzten Muschi und Arsch und ihre Wangen erröten hell vor Aufregung. Eine ihrer Hände hatte sich gesenkt, um ihre cremegefüllte Muschi zu necken, während die andere sich fest über ihre Brüste quetste und ihre Aufregung wütend hielt, als sie die Mitglieder um sie herum anstarrte. Jeder ihrer vier neuen Begleiter ruckelte fieberhaft, alle zeigten direkt auf die hübsche Togruta, die vor ihnen kniete. Es war auf Anfrage geschehen; insbesondere Ahsoka.<br/>
Gibt es einen besseren Weg, sich zu verabschieden, als die kleine Schlampe in Sperma zu duschen?<br/>
"Ja... Ja... Bitte... gebt mir mehr... mehr..." Ahsokas Betteln war ihnen inzwischen vertraut, die Hündin schien für Sahne toll. Als die Weequay zischte und begann, Ahsoka zu spritzen, eilte, um ihr Gesicht zu seinem Schwanz zu drehen, und nahm den ersten Spritzer über ihre schönen Gesichtszüge, bevor sie ihren Mund an der Spitze ausgerichtet bekam. Die Weequay sorgte dafür, ihr Gesicht so gut er konnte zu duschen, stöhnend, als Ahsoka durch den Strom von Sperma leckte und gierig jede letzte Spur schluckte, die sie konnte. Bevor der Weequay fertig war, schloss sich einer der Menschen an, obwohl er aus einem unzüchtigen Impuls auf einen von Ahsokas Montrals zielte. Mit zuckenden und spasming-Mitgliedern bot er Spritzen nach Spritzen über den einzigartigen Teil von Ahsokas Körper an, das rauschende Weiß schlug ihre empfindlichen Teile und glitt entlang ihrer Leku hinunter. Für Teile einer Togruta, die so wild empfindlich waren, konnte Ahsoka spüren, dass jeder Tropfen sie streichelte, und es ließ sie noch lauter stöhnen.<br/>
Der dritte Mensch schloss sich an und nahm den Platz des Weequay ein, um das Gesicht der orangen Schlampe zu malen. Cum auf die andere Seite ihres Gesichts, unten ihre Wange, sogar über ihre Schulter... mehr Markierungen für ihr hübsches Fleisch, eher ein Abschiedsgeschenk von ihm an sie. Sie schauderte und fegte ihre Finger durch einige seiner Sperma, die über ihre Brust landete und schöpfte es bis zu ihrem Mund, saugen ihre Ziffern sauber und schaudern vor Freude. Es gab nur noch einen Hahn, um ihr die letzte Dusche des Abends zu geben, und es war der größte von allen. Mit einem Blick der Freude über ihre Eigenschaften wandte Ahsoka ihren Blick auf den riesigen Schwanz der Wookiee, und sie war nicht enttäuscht von der Gegenwart, die ihr gegeben wurde.<br/>
Sein Sperma schlug ihr Gesicht mit solcher Kraft, dass es sie fast von den Knien stieß, aber sie wurde stattdessen lachend und schnappend gelassen, als die dicke Schicht von Sperma über ihre Merkmale verputzt wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen und weit geöffnetem Mund ließ sie es über sie herabregnen; über ihr Gesicht und bis zu ihren Brüsten, sogar entlang ihres glatten, flachen Bauches gleitend. Der Wookiee knurrte, als er seinen Schwanz leer über das hübsche junge Ding pumpte, und ganz am Ende blieb Ahsoka nackt auf dem Boden sitzen, mit einer klebrigen Schicht Creme bedeckt und von ihren neuen Gästen voll beansprucht. Ob es auf ihrem Gesicht und zunge nruhe oder einfach tief in ihren unteren beiden Löchern versteckt war, es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie mehr von ihrem Sperma genossen hatte als jede Hure, die sie jemals besucht hatten.<br/>
Wenn sie sich von ihr verabschiedeten, erkannte Ahsoka es nicht. Stattdessen fiel sie einfach in einem delirierenden Zustand gegen die Kissen zurück, als sie sich an all dem Sperma, das sie bedeckte, erfreute. So voll... so wunderbar voll. Sie streichelte sich zu einem weiteren atemberaubenden Orgasmus, als sie dort lag und ihn genoss, hatte aber keine Ahnung, ob es vor oder nachdem die Männer alle gegangen waren. Ihre Glückseligkeit, so massiv behauptet zu werden, führte dazu, dass sie dort auf dem gepolsterten Boden ziemlich friedlich döste, klebrig und nass und wunde von all ihren wunderbaren Gästen hinterließ. Sie fiel in einen tiefen und zufriedenen Schlaf, zufrieden ein Dutzend Mal und genoss ihr neues Leben.<br/>
Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ein solches Glück an einem so unwahrscheinlichen Ort auf sie wartete, hätte sie nie Zeit damit verschwendet, etwas anderes zu tun.<br/>
 <br/>
Als Ahsoka wieder aufwachte, war es das Geräusch einer vertrauten Stimme und das Gefühl eines leichten Tritts gegen ihren Bauch. Ein weiterer Schub, und ihre Augen begannen zu flattern. Durch den zufriedenen und immer noch klebrigen Dunst ihres jüngsten Gangbangs hatte Ahsoka ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, sich zu fokussieren, bis wieder einmal die Stimme den Raum füllte und ihre Erinnerungen wild wurden.<br/>
"... Also, das ist, wo Sie gewesen sind. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin." Es gab nur wenige Stimmen aus ihrem alten Leben, die in Ahsoka so viel erzeugten wie die, die sie hörte. Weiblich, aber böse, tropfend wie das Gift einer Schlange, musste sie nicht einmal schauen, um zu wissen, dass es Asajj Ventress war. Sie wimmerte, als sie von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden starrte, nackt und cumstained, und blickte auf den hohen, eleganten Rahmen ihres ehemaligen Feindes. Die glatzköpfige Frau gab Ahsoka einen grausamen Spott, aber wie die Togruta bald erfahren wollte, war sie nicht da, um zu kämpfen. Sie war da, um einen Kauf zu genießen, genau wie alle anderen, die sie besuchten.<br/>
"Get yourself showered, you pathetic hure." Asajj höhnte und gestikulierte abweisend zu dem Mädchen, das zu ihren Füßen lag. "Du bist heute mein, und ich habe zu lange gewartet, um dich zu ficken, damit du riechst wie jeder andere."<br/>
Ahsoka schluckte nervös, und ihr Körper zitterte, als eine Welle der Freude über sie ging. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass ihr bisheriges Leben und ihr neues Leben sich so treffen würden, und konnte sich nur vorstellen, was als nächstes passieren würde.<br/>
Ende von Kapitel 1.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>